I Said Legs!
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: When Beckett needs help getting into a hole in the ceiling, she specifically tells Castle to grab her LEGS, not a certain 3 letter word...  Based off of promo for 4X06, "Demons."


**I wrote this one for my friend's birthday :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Said Legs!<strong>

Beckett pushed back the mismatched plank of wood in the ceiling, watching as the peculiar slab rolled backwards to reveal a rectangular space in the roof.

"Just like I thought," Beckett commented breezily, her hazel eyes shifting from her newest discovery over to her own out of place partner.

"That's so cool!" Castle squealed in an enchanted hush. "It's like something out of Scooby Doo!"

Rolling her eyes, Beckett continued to survey the secret opening, her forehead creasing in soundless thought. "I need to get up in there. This could be just what we've been looking for."

Bending her knees, Beckett tried to jump up as high as she could in order to grab onto the aperture's edges. It was much higher than she had anticipated, however, and the detective landed back on her boot covered feet with a small "oomph."

From behind, Beckett could hear Castle sniggering at her failed attempt. Huffing, she whipped around and shot the writer a hostile glare, instantly causing the handsome older man to stop his giggling fit.

"You think it's so funny?" Beckett folded her arms. "Why don't you find a way to get up there?"

"My pleasure," Castle smiled at the silently fuming brunette, moving closer to the obscure entrance and studying it. After a few moments, Castle snapped his fingers and turned back towards Beckett, shooting her a triumphant little smirk. "Got it."

"And what do _you_ suggest?" Beckett rolled her head back.

"Just a little something from one of my old Derek Storm novels," Castle began haughtily, which led to Beckett furrowing her brow. "It's quite simple, really. What we need to do is find some rope, preferably about two yards in length, and tie it around one another's waists; double knotted of course. After that, we find a split in the ceiling and slide through the end of the rope that we'll have to thin down with a very sharp knife…"

"And you're calling this simple?" Beckett deadpanned, cutting Castle off from his plan.

"Yes, I believe it is."

"_Or_," Beckett stressed, pushing Castle out of the way, "you could always just lift me up so I could climb through."

"Or we could do that too," Castle's voice quieted as he noticed the victorious grin threatening to appear on Beckett's beautiful face.

"That's what I thought," Beckett hummed before walking in front of Castle. "Alright, all you have to do is grab my legs and hoist me up. I'll be able to do the rest from there."

Castle hedged slightly, but nodded nonetheless. He watched as Beckett pulled over a nearby box and climbed on top of it. Once she was securely on the box, he grabbed just above her ankles and tried lifting her up. Grunting, Castle frowned slightly in discouragement. Beckett was definitely not as light as he'd imagined her to be. By no means was she fat, or even that heavy, but all of her muscles made her so strong and solid it was hard for Castle to keep her up.

"Grab my legs," Beckett instructed.

Afraid of dropping her, Castle moved his hands up further and wrapped his right arm around Beckett's waist while pushing the back of her legs up with his left hand. He was sweating out of fear and fatigue, however, and before he knew it, Castle's hand had accidentally slipped onto her…

Beckett gasped at the contact, temporarily losing her train of thought. "Cas, I said legs!" She breathed, her eyes still wide.

"Sorry!" Castle blurted out. With one final push up, Beckett was able to grab onto the side of the opening. She pulled herself up into the space, staring down at Castle who in turn was looking up at her.

_That was…awesome, _Castle thought staidly. _I mean, Beckett is probably going to kill me, but at least I got one grab in before she does that._

_You're not supposed to be enamored by that! _Beckett yelled at herself inwardly. _So why are you freezing? Stop it, you have a case to solve!_

Finally snapping out of her revere, Beckett shook her head and gave Castle one last message before crawling through the secret passageway with a little smile on her face.

"Nice work."


End file.
